


Harder

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Smack it, smack it in the air.





	Harder

* * *

 

Dan was lain on his bed, trying to figure his feelings out.

Watching those people get slapped had a really weird impact on Dan. He couldn’t quite place his finger on the feeling, but all he knew was that he was pretty mesmerized. 

There was something about the sound of the other person’s hand coming Into contact with the other’s skin, making that sharp pang of noise that could only come from a slap, a hard slap.

It triggered something in him.

Something he didn’t quite realize he wanted to experience until one of the girls in the video got slapped on the bum. Dan couldn’t quite place the feeling at the time, but it was definitely arousal. The thought of getting spanked on the bum made his cheeks fluster and his body tingle.

His feelings were only confirmed when Phil slapped him. It wasn’t hard or anything but the anticipation of the pain from the hit and slight sting from when Phil did hit him gave him an erotic rush.

Dan could barely believe that that was something he wanted. Honestly, he’d never really thought about it before, but he certainly was thinking about it now. He knew for a fact he wanted to feel that sensation on his bum.

Yes, he wanted Phil to spank the crap out of him in bed; that is what he wanted, and maybe more. He was still trying to figure out this new found kink.

But would Phil be up for it? He saw how uncomfortable just a light slap on the face made him, so how was he expecting Phil to spank him? Still, it was worth a shot; Dan needed to at least run the idea by Phil. Phil was typically pretty open about trying new things in bed, but spanking and possibly other kind of really kinky things? Dan wasn’t so sure he’d agree to it.

After much internal struggle on whether Phil would find it weird or not, Dan pulled himself out of bed and decided he’d go ask Phil if they could try it out sometime. He walked over to the office where Phil editing his new video and knocked lightly.

“Hey Phil,” Dan said softly as he opened the door and walked in.

“Hey there sunshine,” Phil responded, taking off his headphones.

“How’s editing going?” Dan asked as he sat down on the sofa bed. 

“Meh, it’s alright. You know how editing is,” Phil said with a light chuckle.

“Yeah…” Dan said, his voice trailing. He fiddled with his fingers. All he had to do was ask the question. It was simple, he could do this. Phil turned around to face Dan and frowned. He could tell something was on his mind.

“Something wrong Dan?” Phil asked, getting up to sit next to him.

“No, no. I was just thinking…” Dan started, already turning pink, “Well, no not thinking but wondering.”

“About…?”

“I was wondering if we could maybe try something new…” Dan explained vaguely. 

“In bed?”

Dan’s blush deepened and he averted Phil’s gaze. He sighed, “Yes in bed.”

Phil chucked and wrapped his arm around Dan. There was nothing Dan needed to be shy about at this point in their relationship. He’d already agreed to trying many new things in bed so there was nothing for him to feel embarrassed about.

“Okay what?” Phil asked, pulling Dan closer to him.

“Iwaskindofwonderingifyoucouldspankme…maybe?” Dan said at a rushed pace; he was so nervous.

“You want me to spank you?” Phil asked, trying to clarify the muddle of words he’d just heard.

“Yes,“ Dan said closing eyes.  _Oh god what was he even asking Phil?_

“A-are you sure about that?” Phil asked incredulously. He could never spank Dan, that would hurt.

“I mean yeah,” Dan admitted sheepishly. He knew Phil wasn’t going to take that well. He couldn’t ever picture Phil hitting anything, even if he begged him.

Phil was about to reject, but when he saw the look on Dan’s face, he knew he’d to give it a try just for Dan.

“Please?” Dan asked, trying to give Phil the best puppy dog eyes he could make.

Phil sighed, "Okay then, we can give it a try,” Phil said giving in, “But if it hurts and if you want to back out please let me know. I really don’t want to hurt you Dan.” Phil added, before pressing a kiss to the top of Dan’s forehead. 

Dan let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. "Oh thank god. I was afraid you were going to say no.” Dan admitted, rubbing his neck a bit.

“No need to be afraid. I’ll at least try anything you want,” Phil said placing a kiss on Dan’s cheek.

And Dan was so glad he would. He was so excited for the next time they had sex. He could barely wait till he got to feel the sting of Phil’s hand hitting his bare bum cheek. 

Luckily for him, the next time they had sex was nearly thirty-six hours later.  _Yes he was keeping track._

Phil was sitting on the bed and Dan was on his lap. The both of them were already in only their pants, as they’d pretty much undressed one another while they were making out on the couch prior to getting to their bedroom.

Dan ran his hands through Phil’s hair as he kissed him, feeling Phil’s grip on him tightening as he slid his tongue into Phil’s mouth, licking the inside of his cheek. 

Phil moaned softly as he felt Dan shift his hips a bit, softly grinding into him. He pulled away and reattached his lips to Dan’s neck, letting his lips graze the side of his neck.

“Fuck Phil,” Dan moaned, as he felt Phil bite his neck a bit. Phil rubbed his nose on the inside of Dan’s neck.

“So what was that thing you wanted me to do to you?” Phil mumbled, letting his hands slide down from Dan’s lower back to his bum.

“I want you to spank me,” Dan purred, running his finger along the top of Phil’s chest.

“And you’re one hundred percent about it right?” Phil asked. He really wanted to make sure this a thing Dan definitely wanted; He could never forgive himself if he ended up hurting Dan.

“Yes.” Dan mewled.

“Lie across my lap baby,” Phil directed. Dan grinned and moved so that he could lie down. He felt Phil tug down his pants, exposing his bum to the cold air of their room.

“Are you still sure about this hon?” Phil asked uneasily.

“Yes, now stop asking and spank me already,” Dan responded, wiggling his bum a bit.

Phil put a hand tentatively on Dan’s bum, bringing it up a few inches in the air and then down, swatting him lightly on the cheek.

“Was that okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Phil asked, as he used his hand to stroke the curve of Dan’s ass.  

“H-harder,” Dan moaned, sticking his bum out a bit.

He raised his hand again and brought it down, the obscene slapping noise making him flush again, and this time Dan's’ breath hitched and his body quivered a little bit and  _oh._  

“I know you can hit harder than that,” Dan groaned.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Phil said eyeing Dan’s ass, that was already a little pink.

“I want it to hurt,” Dan mewled. 

Phil bit his lip, “You’re sure right?”

“Fucking hit me already. I don’t want to sit right for days.” Dan whined.

Phil sighed and spanked Dan again, causing him to let out a muffled,  _"Phil!"_ into the bed.

"Just like  _that_  Phil, oh my god,” Dan said in pure bliss.

Phil visibly relaxed and smiled. Dan seemed to like it so he didn’t have to worry. He was glad Dan was enjoying this because he was really afraid that he was hurting Dan. He leaned forward placed a few kisses on his back, before using his fingers to trace down his spine. He ran his hand over Dan’s tingling bum before swiftly hitting Dan once again. 

Dan moaned slightly.  _God was this amazing._  He bit his lip as he suppressed a stream of moans that threatened to spill out of his mouth. The hot burning sensation of the spank flooded all over his body, exciting every last nerve on him.  _Fuck was this hot._

Phil’s hand came into contact with Dan’s ass once more, but this time only on the left cheek. Dan writhed, and rolled his hips into the side of Phil’s leg. The feeling was so much better than he’d ever imagined it would feel.

Phil had to admit, it was super hot listening to Dan moan like that. All just from him just spanking him too. He whacked Dan’s bum harder than the previous times, just so that he could hear Dan scream and boy did he.

“Oh, you like that don’t you?” Phil questioned, his voice filled with authority and power, he hadn’t realized how much he was getting off of this.

Dan whimpered and nodded. “Yes, yes yes yes yes yes. Oh my god yes.” He bit down hard on the duvet, his moans and groans, muffled by the bed pressing hard into his face.

“Of course you do,” Phil said with another smack.

Dan squirmed again. “Phil oh my god Phil. Please, please fuck me. Oh my god please fuck me,” he stammered. He was so aroused and high on pleasure. 

Phil rubbed Dan’s cheeks. “Off my lap dear,” He directed in a soothing voice. Dan got off of his lap and laid face down on the bed.

He grabbed the lube from the drawer and got back onto the bed behind Dan and tapped his bum again. Phil grinned as he opened the lube and poured it onto his fingers, working it for a bit. He slowly slid a finger into Dan, listening to him let out a long moan. Phil worked his finger in and out of Dan with gentle thrusts before he inserted a second and continuing the motion, albeit a bit quicker and deeper.

“Oh Phil…” Dan mewled, pushing back onto Phil. The spanking had just gotten him all fired up.

Phil pulled his fingers out of Dan and took off his boxers. He poured a bit more of the lube into his hand and used it cover his cock. Phil chuckled a bit. “Hands and knees dear. I want to hit it from the back,  _literally,_ “ Phil said, smacking Dan’s bum for the billionth time that night.

As soon as Dan had gotten himself into position, Phil lined up with Dan. He pressed up against Dan’s entrance before slowly pushing in. Dan shifted a bit and pushed back into Phil.

Phil pushed forward, deep into Dan as slow as he could and let out a quiet gasp. When he’d pressed right up to Dan, he wound his hand into Dan’s hair as he rolled his hips forward, letting out a quiet, breathy moan.

Dan bit his lip as Phil moved his hips again. He felt Phil shift a little before he felt him pull back and then thrust back in with more force. He moaned as Phil picked up his pace.

Phil pulled on Dan’s hair as he hammered into him, starting to fuck him harder and more roughly.

"Seems like someone likes a little pain, so why not a bit of hair pulling hmm? Would that be okay with you?” Phil breathed out.

Dan rocked forward each time Phil collided into his hips. Phil gripped Dan’s hair tightly as he fucked in and out of Dan. 

“Fuck yes. Pull my hair as hard as you can,” Dan moaned, sinking down to his elbows so that his ass was in the air.

“If you say so,“ Phil hissed as he adjusted his angle. His hand was still firmly gripped in Dan’s hair. He used his free hand to give Dan another spank as he continued thrusting. He was determined to make Dan cum alone from just spanking him and fucking him.

"Harder Phil, harder,” Dan practically screamed.

Phil ground forward into Dan, slowing down. He tugged on Dan’s hair, pulling his head up and leant forward to brush his lips brush over Dan’s. He then let go of Dan’s hair and grabbed both of his hips, as he fucked Dan harder than before, moving in and out as hard and as fast as he could.

“Fuck, right there. Oh my god, fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Dan moaned, along with a flurry of a bunch of unintelligible sounds of pleasure.

Phil smirked and spanked Dan once more, the force of the strike taking him by surprise as Phil’s hand collided with his ass, sending waves of pain and pleasure throughout his whole body and mind.

“Phil!” Dan shrieked. Dan’s whole body writhed and spasmed as he came just from the pain and throbbing sensation of the one hit. He gasped as he twisted knots into the bed sheets as the stinging persisted. His whole body twitched uncontrollably as Phil continued to fuck him.

Phil felt Dan clench around him in a shuddering pulse, his whole body shaking. Phil pushed into him once more before reaching his own orgasm. Phil’s jerked as he gasped.

“Ah Dan….oh Dan…” He panted softly.

Phil loosened the tight hold he had on Dan’s hips and slowly pulled out of Dan, who collapsed instantly, panting loudly, heaving with shaking breaths.

Dan’s whole body was tingling with pain, but he couldn’t think of a better feeling than this. 

“Oh my god, Dan,” Phil gasped, eyeing how red he’d made Dan’s bum. “I’m so sorry dear,” he said as he ran his hands over it, causing Dan to flinch.

“Don’t apologize, that was fan-fucking-tastic,” Dan mumbled into the sheets, too sore to even think about moving yet.

Phil smiled, “So you liked it?" 

"I loved it,” Dan said lifting his head a bit. “I loved it  _a lot,_ ” he corrected.

“Good, because sitting is not going to be your friend for a while, so it better have been worth it,” Phil teased, causing Dan to chuckle himself.

“It definitely was,” Dan said with a dreamy sigh.

“Good, now how about I run my little painslut a bath and get something on those bruises I left you?” Phil asked with a smile.

Dan blushed; he was a bit of a painslut, “No bath, my ass is on fire." 

"That’s because you wanted me to hit you hard, and who was I to deny my little pain whore that,” Phil retorted with a grin.

Dan shook his head and giggled. _Correction, he was a major painslut._

“You didn’t even want to spank me in the first place and look at you now. I know you find it hot too,”

“Whatever, you’re still a painslut,” Phil teased as he walked off to go grab some lotion and a few other items to help with the bruising. Once he’d grabbed the items he walked back to their room and got back on the bed with Dan.

Phil opened the lotion that was going to help the bruises heal. Dan tensed as he felt Phil rubbed it in.

“This isn’t too much pressure is it?” Phil asked softly.

“It’s okay, my ass is just tender right now,” Dan said with a slight blush.

“Alright dear, but just you wait till next time. This will seem like _nothing_ ,” Phil commented as he massaged Dan’s sore bum.

“Next time?” Dan said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Oh yeah, and next time it definitely will be harder.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in July 2014.


End file.
